


兔子不吃窝边草（番外）之草...草莓酱

by RedSorghum



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSorghum/pseuds/RedSorghum
Summary: 女化 短打  果酱味鸡巴
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	兔子不吃窝边草（番外）之草...草莓酱

王一博生日肖赞子决定给他一个惊喜。

一大早起来，小心翼翼地把吊从逼里抽出来，拿纸巾胡乱擦了擦下面的骚水，又嘬了一口王一博脸颊上的嫩肉，肖赞子才心满意足地下床。拿王一博的钥匙开了他家的门，一进去就看到了停在客厅的大摩托。王一博喜欢玩车，家境优渥，父母都很支持他的爱好，就这辆大摩托还不止，房间里还有一整墙的头盔和乐高。

肖赞子把怀里各色各样的果酱放下，脱掉了身上的浴袍，里面光溜溜的什么也没穿，估摸着时间开始准备。

王一博有个严格的喂奶生物钟，迷迷糊糊醒来又想起昨晚光光被送到姥姥家了，向左边捞了捞发现肖赞子也不在身边，自己额头上倒多了一张便利贴。

“到你家来。”

王一博不知道肖赞子在搞什么飞机，但还是兴冲冲地穿好裤子就往那边跑。一开门惊呆了，肖赞子一丝不挂地趴在他最爱的大摩托上，身上还涂满了各种甜腻的果酱，蓝莓味儿的草莓味的车厘子味儿的......

王一博脚下生风地疾走过来，肖赞子兴奋地看着眼前来势汹汹的男人，腿间又湿了，撒着娇说“唉呀，你别着急嘛。”王一博像没听到似的快步走过来握住她的手腕，把她从车上直直拽了下来。

好霸道好喜欢。肖赞子心里想。她靠在沙发上闭着眼期待王一博的下一步动作。可等了许久，却听见他松了一口气说“哎，还好没弄脏车。”

肖赞子无语，沉默地捞起地下的浴袍穿上，沉默地绕过那个擦车的男人出了门。

等王一博终于把眼睛从车上挪开时才发现肖赞子走了，他看着放在地板的几瓶果酱，后知后觉地反应过来自己可能又惹火了某人。

肖赞子把自己关在房间里，努力无视那个不断敲门认错求饶的人。王一博趴着门框卖可怜“今天我生日啊，妈咪不能原谅宝宝吗”“我好伤心啊”“我19岁的生日89岁回想起来也会难过的”.......肖赞子到底是个耳根子软的，最后还是磨磨蹭蹭摸上门把开了门。

王一博可怜兮兮地看着他，从身后扯出一条黑色的领带哄她遮住眼“拜托妈咪了，算我的生日愿望。”肖赞子没问缘由别别扭扭地取来遮上，又被牵着手引到了床边，王一博在她嘴边亲了口叫她等着。

肖赞子此时此刻对这个臭直男的期待值为零。

不一会儿王一博就裸着身子挺着鸡巴走了进来，他一边抓起肖赞子的小手去抓他涂着果酱的鸡巴，一边哄着人说“舔舔吧妈咪，试试是不是你喜欢的酱。”肖赞子死灰复燃，心想也没蠢透，小手抓着那根熟悉的家伙，顺从地张开嘴去舔，一边舔一边评价“蓝莓酱，赞子不喜欢。”王一博被她软嫩的舌肉舔的已然全勃，把鸡巴又往她小嘴那顶了顶，肖赞子却不买他的账，微微把头偏开，示意他换一种酱。

王一博急匆匆地把鸡巴插进了另一罐果酱，挺翘的冠头上沾满了紫蓝色的车厘子酱。肖赞子抓起鸡巴送进小嘴里细细地舔舐，王一博舒爽地哼哼喘气，刚想更进一步，肖赞子又把鸡巴吐了出来，像个美食家一样煞有其事地评价“车厘子酱很好，可臭鸡巴好腥，味道不搭。”

王一博扶着涨的肿大的鸡巴，忍耐地把深红的樱桃酱抹满了整根鸡巴，直接抬起肖赞子的下吧往她嘴里捅，柔软的小嘴包裹着鸡巴，像泡在了一汪温泉里。可肖赞子还是不为所动，公事公办的把他柱身的酱舔走后，在他鸡蛋大的冠头上轻轻一吸，又把鸡巴吐了出来，颇为正经的评点“樱桃酱太甜了甚至盖过鸡巴的味道，两者没有办法共存，赞子不喜欢，下一个。”

“操！”王一博低骂了声，眼前就只剩最后一罐草莓酱了，肖赞子要再不喜欢他就得自行解决了。王一博改变策略，挖来一大坨涂在两颗沉甸甸的睾丸上，鸡巴保持原味。他引导着肖赞子去舔他的睾丸，鸡巴直戳戳地横在她脸侧。

他忐忑地去看肖赞子表情，肖赞子舔的如痴如醉，待把两颗肉球都舔完了，又张开小嘴把鸡巴含进去吸，吸的王一博差点精关失守了，她才舍得松开嘴，一脸迷醉地摸着鸡吧评价“最喜欢的草莓酱裹上带有微膻味的肉球，再配上赞子最喜欢吃的原味鸡巴，嗯嗯可以评选年度最爱。”王一博松了口气，狼嚎一声把草莓酱都抹在了睾丸上，扯开肖赞子眼睛上的领带，猛地扑了过去。

自那以后王一博自主承包了家里的草莓酱，并表示永不断货。


End file.
